Ghost
The Ghost is a prototype Nivelian fighter that, as stated in the info page description, is a result of their efforts on building an agile stealth fighter with heavy armor. The stealth function never made it to the ship, as the project got abandoned during development. It was introduced in versions 1.1.9 and 1.1.3 for the SD and HD versions of Galaxy on Fire 2, respectively, along with the Dark Angel and the N'Tirrk. Characteristics The Ghost follows traditional Nivelian ship design with a recessed cockpit within thin, long wings that contribute to its overall forked shape. The wings, both angled about 30 Degrees downward, each hold two cannons at each edge of them. Towards the aft, on each of the raised parts of the wing, are the two missile pods, as well as the Elite Ghost emblems seen on the Scimitar and Specter . The Ghost's three engines are below the raised wings and directly behind the angular cockpit. There are two smaller cannons right in front and underneath the cockpit, but they do not function. Overall, it has a very bulky look to it, which, along with its armament, immediately hints at its capabilities. The configuration of its weapon systems goes as follows: The Ghost is capable of a variety of combat options with its ability to mount four primary and two secondary weapons, as well as its impressive amount of equipment slots. Along with a high armor and agility rating, this ship can adopt multiple roles, going from a from a formidable attacker to a self-sufficient trader from just switching a couple of pieces of equipment. Unfortunately, the only aspect missing from its intended role is a pre-installed cloaking device. Compared to fighters of relative capabilities it has an extremely high amount of armor, slightly more equipment slots, better handling, and less cargo space. The stats are able to dominate over every single fighter in the base game, or even some Kaamo Ships and the Void X. Its steep $6,000,000 price tag justifies the potential it offers in and outside of combat. On a side note the Ghost can be a good substitute for the Bloodstar as it has a higher base armor, the same number of equipment slots, 4 primary weapons and a much better handling. If you are looking to get a powerful ultimate ship that is cheaper than the Bloodstar and not too keen on Bloodstar's extreme utility in every area, However if one unlocked the Specter, it would be better to replace Ghost with Specter. Upgrading Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo Club space lounge. Kaamo Club VIP card reduces upgrade costs by 50 percent. Trivia *This and the three other ships introduced in the 1.1.9 SD and 1.1.3 HD update (as well as a number of other ships before) are never seen being piloted by opponents and non-player characters. *The Ghost does seem to play a part in the story when it comes to the Specter and Supernova. Nivelian station security do not use it, as it's development was suspended and left incomplete. **As mentioned in its own description, Trunt Harval later used this ship to develop another secret project, which then became the Specter (And possibly, his Scimitar ). As a result, NPCs are never seen using this ship. Gallery Ghost_stats.jpg|Ghost Info Page IMG_0672.JPG Gof2-shippack-ghost-concept-REWORKED.jpg Gof2-shippack-ghost-3D-model-STRIPPED.jpg gof2-shippack-ghost-action-shot-SPACE-COMBAT.jpg IMG_3022.JPG|Ghost, front IMG_3023.JPG|Ghost, top IMG_3024.JPG|Ghost, side IMG_3025.JPG|Ghost firing an Intelli Jet missile IMG_3026.JPG|Ghost, back IMG_1187.JPG ghost_mido_hangar.jpg|A Ghost in a Midorian hangar Ghost Booster.jpeg|A Ghost with boosters active. 011.PNG Screenshot_2013-12-18-08-33-26-1.png|Ghost in the Paréah system Screenshot_2013-12-18-08-33-55.jpg Photo Shoot 12.jpg Photo Shoot 10.jpg Photo Shoot 6.jpg Photo Shoot 5.jpg IMG_20140308_034738.jpg|Sweeet Screenshot_2014-03-05-22-38-22-1.jpg Screenshot_2014-03-05-22-40-57-1.jpg Screenshot_2014-03-05-22-42-56-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-07-46.png|This Is my last pic before I sold her for more cargo space to trade organs. I never found her again Screenshot_2017-10-21-15-35-30.png|Got my Ghost back! Nivelian Ghost helping fight the Midorians in a skirmish at the Enya system. Colorized 6DAD95A7-BFD0-4367-AC0E-23BE6ABFF15D.jpeg|A Ghost firing 2X Berger converge and 2X Dark matter laser Nivelian_ghost_25075_Content_L.png|Game Guide Description Category:GOF2 Category:Ships Category:Nivelian Ships Category:GOF2HD Category:Nivelians Category:Nivelian Technology Category:Nivelian Weapons Category:Ultimate Ships Category:Nivelian Systems